Suprises
by redheadninja4
Summary: Katniss and Peeta have moved back to the Victor's Village. What will happen when their tiny little family gets a little bit bigger? And when two unexpected people return to Katniss's life how will she cope?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games Trilogy or its characters. That all belongs to Suzanne Collins. The only thing I own is the plot line of this story.**

 **Hey guys! So this is my first fanfic so please don't hate on it. I was thinking that it would be cool to have a story that went through the duration of Katniss's pregnancies. I never really saw very many of these and thought that it would be cool to add to it.**

Chapter 1

Katniss sat on the bathroom floor, the positive pregnancy test in her hand. She was so scared. She and Peeta had been using protection of course, how had she gotten pregnant? Her heart pounded as she heard Peeta coming in downstairs.

"Katniss, I'm home." He shouted.

"I'm upstairs." Katniss whispered.

"Honey?" Said Peeta. "You here?"

"I'm upstairs." She said again, louder this time.

"Hey, what are you doing? You feeling ok?" asked Peeta as he saw her in the bathroom. In answer, she held up the test. "What's that?" He asked. "Oh my gosh… is that what I think it is? Are you pregnant?"

"Yes, Peeta, I am," He sat beside her in amazement and put his arms around her. "Oh, Peeta I am so scared. What are we going to do? What if the Games start again and the baby has to go in? What if we aren't good parents? What if I'm not a good mom?" She sobbed out on his shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry it's going be alright. We are going to love and take care of this baby. The Games are not ever going to start again, we are going to be awesome parents, and you are going to be an awesome mom. Don't you worry Katniss… we'll get through this… all three of us."

Peeta hugged Katniss close and they sat there on the bathroom floor until Haymitch barged in and said,

"Hey lovebirds, I know that you two must be in the middle of something, as usual, but you need to come downstairs right now."

 **Cliffhanger! Sorry guys! Ok to be honest with you I have no idea where I'm going with this so any ideas or help would be awesome! Please review! I'm hoping to update very week but seeing as I have summer school and a job that is probably not going to be a reality. The reality is that I'm just going to update whenever I can and we'll see how it goes from there. Also these are not going to be very long chapters because I am just not that great at writing and this is my first time ever doing anything like this. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Wow I got three reviews! That's so awesome! Thanks so much! Now, on to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own The Hunger Games or its characters.**

Chapter 2

Katniss sat up, suddenly alert. If Haymitch thought this was important than it must actually be important. "What is it Haymitch?" she demanded.

"Just come downstairs. I don't think you'll believe me until you see her."

Katniss's heart was racing. Who was downstairs? Could it be _her_? No. There was no possible way she had survived. Was there?

But as Katniss walked into the kitchen and saw the blond hair on the head facing away from her, she was still unconvinced. It couldn't be her. As the head turned, she saw that she was correct. It was not Prim. It was Madge. Katniss was so surprised that she stumbled backward into Peeta.

" _Madge_? How are you alive? I walked past your house, the workers said they found three people inside" she managed to say.

"Hi Katniss, it's so good to see you! And you to Peeta." Madge replied.

"It's good to see you as well, Madge. But as Katniss said, how are you alive?" Peeta asked

"Well, that is a very long story." She said.

Madge went on to explain that after Katniss had left she had made another friend named Tasha Newburg who came to visit her every once in a while. Tasha knew that Madge was friends with Katniss and after the Quell ended Madge's best guess was that Tasha had gone to Madge's house to console her and had been trapped there when the bombs dropped. Meanwhile Madge had been watching in the square and had taken refuge in the Victor's Village where she saw and heard almost everything. The firebombs. The screaming. The burning. The smoke. The only thing that she missed apparently was Gale leading people towards the woods. Therefore, after the bombs stopped and the smell of burning flesh wasn't blocking her nose as much, she took refuge in Katniss's house. She figured that if Katniss were alive, she wouldn't mind. Madge stayed there for a week, and after she had made up her mind to try and make it to District 11, she, being as she was, cleaned the house leaving it looking like she had never been there. The trek to District 11 took a long time. She barely survived on the few skills that Katniss had taught her. Hunting for the berries she knew were safe. Eating the Katniss roots. Making small fires at night to keep herself warm. When she finally made it to District 11, the war was already over. The kind people that found her at the edge of the District took her to the hospital where she stayed for a about a month, regaining her strength. When she was discharged she found out that Katniss and Peeta were alive in 12 and hopped a train that had supplies in it. And that was how she had ended up at Haymitch's door that afternoon, asking him to take her to Katniss.

Despite being sorry that Madge had had to go through all this, Katniss felt an ounce of pride, knowing that her friend had been paying attention those few times she had taken her to the woods had helped save her life.

 **And Madge has returned! Wow, this was a much longer chapter than the last one! I guess I just knew what I wanted to happen this chapter! Please review/PM me if you have any ideas as to what should happen next!**

 **Redheadninja4 out.**


End file.
